Forest related conversations
by SuperHeroFanGurl
Summary: In the seventh Harry Potter book, Harry ran into Neville on his way to face Voldemort. But, what if it had been Ron and Hermione? How would they have reacted and more importantly, would Ron have stood there like a dumb-struck idiot? This is nothing like the movie and in fact, it's kind of completely ridiculous but I hope you enjoy it anyway! NOTE: This has been edited.


**AN: Why ****_hello _****everybody, I am currently very very bored and decided to write a one-shot, this is a scenario that I've had swimming around in my head for a while now.**

**Text: **Normal

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *shoots self in head***

**NOTE: This had been edited a tad since it was first published!**

* * *

His world spun, head swimming with thoughts and emotions all centered around the same thing, _he had to die._ After everything he had been through, he had to give himself in. He should run away, turn around and bolt. He was only seventeen after all. And he was expected to go and willingly get himself killed. It would just be so much easier to run! Why did it have to be him, _him_ that had to go through all of this? It was as if fate just had it in for him.

But he couldn't run, he knew that. He had the chance many would kill for, the chance to _end this._

Harry took a deep breath and, gritting his teeth as he did, pulled the invisibility cloak over his head, stumbling out of the Headmaster's office. His heart was heavy and his stomach churned unpleasantly as he walked through the stone corridors, taking care not to make too much noise and risk attracting attention from anyone around him. Lest someone stop him.

The castle was silent, everyone was either in the hall or out on the grounds, helping the wounded and finding bodies. A shudder racked his frame; it was _his _fault, they were dead because Voldemort came and he came because _Harry_ was here. Giving himself up, giving everyone else, giving everyone he loved, a fighting chance... it was the least he could do.

He was nearing the Entrance Hall now, _almost out of the castle_. He wondered if his Mother and Father would be disappointed in him, for letting these people die. Wondered if Sirius hated him for what happened in the Department of Mysteries, or if Remus would be mad that Harry wouldn't be there for Teddy. The last one made his heart ache.

He was so enwrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two people standing ahead of him, resulting in him running headfirst into them. The impact shocked him and he fell tumbling to the ground, the cloak slipping off his head.

"Harry!"

_Oh crap._

Of all people he had to run into, it had to be the two who he knew he couldn't lie to. He felt hands grip him on either arm and hoist him upright. Head raising slowly, he locked eyes with his friends, worrying his lip nervously. He was then met with twin glares, crap he didn't know Ron could look that scary. _Okay Harry, just back away slowly..._

"And just where in the name of Merlin have you been?" Hermione demanded.

_They look really intimidating, why did everyone have to be taller than him again?_

Harry took a deep breath of anticipation and he found himself caught between worrying about their reaction and wishing them to never let him leave. "I was viewing the memories that Snape gave me."

There glares softened, but only slightly, "Harry," the tone in which Ron spoke was serious, stern if he were to be honest with himself. Harry paused in a moment of stunned bafflement, _Wait, what? _"we've been going out of our minds mate. Bloody hell Harry, we though you'd gone to the forest!"

Harry tried his best not to look guilty, but had a feeling he was failing miserably. The glares disappeared, expressions rapidly morphing to ones of horror.

_Yep, he failed_.

"Harry you _can't _be serious!" Hermione cried. The colour had drained rapidly from their faces, so they were left staring at him, pale and wide-eyed.

Ron took Harry by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Harry if this is another one of those stupid, misguided, hero complex driven things the-"

"NO Ron, it has _nothing _to do with all that," He said, trying to get out of his friends grip, "yes I may not be completely convinced that those deaths weren't my fault, but my reasons for this have nothing to do with my feelings."

"What bloody reasons could you have that justify this decision?" Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. _Did Hermione just swear?_

"Think Hermione, _think_, it's obvious!" They frowned at him, "Five years ago, after the incident in the chamber of secrets, I asked Dumbledore why I could speak to snakes. He said it was because," he took a breath, "he said it was because Voldemort put a piece of himself inside of me the night he died."

Hermione's eyes widened, "_That's _what I saw in the memories 'Mione," he continued, "that's the reason I'm going to the forest tonight. That night on Halloween, a piece of Voldemort's soul separated itself from him, attaching itself to the only _living _thing in that room. _I'm _the last Horcrux guys, I have to die, and Voldemort has to be the one to do it."

Their eyes watered and tears splashed onto their cheeks, they were shaking their heads in desperation and denial. Ron's arms had fallen, slack, hanging limply at his sides. Harry looked sadly at them, before stepping around the two and picking up his cloak, but before he could throw it over himself he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking over his should he saw Ron standing there, his eyes wet. Harry reached up and put his arms around his best friend, letting tears well up in his eyes, "Hey, come on, it's going to be okay," he whispered.

"No, no it's not going to be okay," Ron sobbed, "I've already lost one brother tonight Harry, I can't lose you too." He felt Ron's arms tighten around him.

"But you aren't losing me, I'll always be with you, and hey, maybe the curse all backfire _again_." He wriggled his way out of Ron's arms and pulled Hermione into a hug, "you know that no matter what happens, we will see each other again."

He stepped back, whipping tears from his eyes and smiling sadly at them, "just promise me one thing," they nodded, "kill the snake for me."

And with that, he turned and (throwing the cloak over his himself) ran out the castle doors. _Well, that went better than I thought it would..._

* * *

Hermione and Ron gripped each other's hands tightly.

"Do you think that the spell _will _rebound Hermione?"

"Merlin I hope so..."

* * *

**So, how was that? Reviews please!**


End file.
